One problem set well known to those skilled in the art effectively lies in the possibility, on the one hand, of detecting the ability of the driver to actually control the vehicle he is at the controls of.
On the other hand, another well known problem set is that of providing the driver with an intuitive human-machine interface that allows him to interact with the vehicle without having to take his hands off the wheel, but also without the solution implemented necessitating the introduction of additional electronic means in the steering wheel zone. This is because one of the difficulties lies in the possibility of proposing solutions to the known aforementioned problem sets without requiring the use of complex electronic devices and without having to run additional wiring, particularly in the steering wheel zone, where the presence of wiring is particularly troublesome.
The prior art effectively comprises numerous electronic buttons devices incorporated into the spokes and hub of vehicle steering wheels. These include both simple buttons and two-directional control buttons, four-directional control buttons and even resistive or capacitive touch-sensitive surfaces.
However, the conventional buttons devices and other known devices have the major disadvantage of being cumbersome to incorporate into the design of the steering wheel, notably requiring the incorporation of dedicated electronics and the corresponding wiring, in a zone that is sensitive like that of the steering wheel maybe.
There is therefore a need for a human-machine interface system that allows the detection and interpretation of commands but does not require the presence of dedicated electronics in the steering wheel zone.